A King fit for a Dingle
by onel-ff
Summary: Charlie Dingle has always had eyes for Carl, ever since she was 15,, he was the King that never got caught and the dare devil that would do anything to get what he wanted. If he wanted to see her, she would be at his beckon call. It was common knowledge that Carl was a dangerous game, but would Charlie ever listen?
1. Chapter 1

"Mornin' hon." Chas greeted her niece as she appeared from behind the double doors.

"Seen me' dad?" Charlie asked, her eyebrows raised as she struggled to find her father amongst the few that gathered in the Woolpack. It was lunch time and if he wasn't at the garage when she called I'm on her way past, here had been the next best bet.

"Sorry, love. Tried the garage?" Chas offered up from behind the bar as she poured a pint for Andy Sugden who had appeared shortly after 12 for his own lunch.

Charlie Dingle nodded. "That's where I've just come from. I'll try again, thanks for the help Chas." Charlie smiled at her aunt before she made her way out of the Woolpack. She had to get back to work too. "Catch ya later Andy" She called back to her ex brother in law.

"See ya."

And with that Charlie headed towards the garage for the second time today.

"Morning." Carl hummed as he passed the Dingle by the double doors.

"Morning." Charlie winked as she passed the King.

"Not even a kiss? Where are you rushing off to so soon?" Carl chuckled as the Dingle tried to push past him.

"Carl." Charlie warned.

Carl King was a sore subject in Charlie's eyes, ever since she was 15 she had her eyes set on him, he was the King that never got caught and the dare devil that would do anything to get what he wanted. If he wanted to see her, she would be at his beckon call. Likewise, Carl was always attracted to the girl, she had something about her that made her seem out of place in the Yorkshire dales. They had been everyone's biggest concern, if Carl and Charlie's names were ever to be involved, so would trouble. She would do anything for that man and as Matthew King always said, 'Carl was going to kill Charlie Dingle one day, and no one will be able to avoid it'.

"Bye Carl." Charlie huffed.

"I'll see you at 8 for that drink then." Carl winked as he held the door open for the brown haired Dingle.

And with a roll of her eyes and an 'as if' she attempted to leave the pub again, in search for her dad.

It was exactly a fair trek to the garage from the Woolpack but it was when Charlie took into account of everyone stopping her on the street to say hello. Dismissing them as politely as she could, she continued to make her way towards the garage where she was met with her cousin, Aaron.

"I thought you were working?" Aaron complained upon seeing the older woman. "Come on Charl' I was supposed to have a break an hour ago."

Much like her sister, she had learnt a lot about cars and what was underneath their bonnets, so much so she had also been partner in the garage. Whilst her sister would always joke that the interior of a car was more her speciality considering the amount of times she had been caught on the back seat in her rebellious youth, she had a knack. Something their dad would label the "Dingle trade".

Charlie Dingle was 24 years old, a year older than Debbie. She was known as the 'wild card' by the Yorkshire Village and had earned a name as troublemaker over the years. She avoided her mum like the plague and her dad, well, she would probably ignore him too if he wasn't bunking with her and Ross Barton in the house they shared.

Whilst she was a friend to many but an enemy to many more and if it wasn't her attitude that got her into trouble it was the lip she gave with it.

Aaron was still complaining as Charlie pulled the overalls on to keep her top and jeans from getting dirty as she got to work.

"Ar?" Charlie began and waited until her younger cousin turned to face her. "Who employs you? Who pays you?"

"You" he muttered, clearly not wanting to upset his older cousin. He couldn't afford to, as much as family came first to the Dingle's, he wouldn't put it past him for Charlie to act on pride and drop him at the door.

Charlie nodded, reaching into her purse she had been holding, she grabbed some notes and handed her cousin a couple. "Go get some lunch. Bring us back a coffee on your way back will ya."

Aaron nodded and headed off, leaving Charlie to finish whatever he was doing.

"You pay him good money to work here and get you still pay for his lunch." Cain commented as he rounded the corner with a hot brew.

Charlie shrugged. "Got to keep the staff sweet. Anyway, where the hell have you been? I needed you to get this car over to the new town for Corners."

Cain seemed disinterested and muttered something about not wanting to deal with him again, it was 'job for the young-uns' which only infuriated the Dingle more.

"You're back!" Ross noted as he walked past the woman.

At the same time, Charlie's phone sounded with a notification. Looking down she glanced at the text. Charlie rolled her eyes, looking around. "I'm back. Now so are you, you can look at this. I've got an errand to run."

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yes I'm aware that this story contains characters from past and present. Using some of my favourites over the years.**

* * *

"Where you off to?" Cain asked his eldest daughter as she strolled down the stairs and reached for her coat off the rack.

"Pub." She said shortly, not particularly wanting to elaborate. "Did you finish that car for me?" She turned to Ross and asked whilst Cain moved over to the fridge.

Ross nodded, accepting the beer Cain had brought over for him. "Cheers. No. Debbie told me to leave the exhaust brackets until tomorrow." He shrugged.

Charlie couldn't help but groan. "That car needed to be on the lorry first thing. Oh whatever. Debbie's mess, she can sort it." Looking at her phone, Charlie decided it was time for her to head over to the woolpack. "Anyway. I'm off. See you later."

"See ya." Ross called.

"Bye love." Cain added too.

Closing the door behind her. Charlie strolled over towards the Woolpack that had been lit up with the comings and going's of the villagers. One of which included her sister's boyfriend, Pete Barton.

"You alright there?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pocket to get away from the chill that surrounded, especially with the cold Spring they were subject to.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, just grabbing a drink. You going back to Debs?"

Pete shook his head. "No Charity called down, made myself scarce for a few hours." He chuckled, he knew full well Charlie wouldn't care, it was common knowledge that she very rarely got on with her parents and although she made an effort with her dad, it was the last thing she'd be trying to do with her mum.

"Don't blame you." Charlie shrugged. "Tell Debs I'll call over to see the kids in the morning."

"Will do. Night." Pete waved, zipping up his jacket before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Charlie soon appeared straight faced from behind the double doors for the second time that day. Acknowledging some of the villagers as she moved to the bar, she was soon face to face with the King.

"You're cutting it fine aren't you love?" Carl hummed at the young woman as she pulled up a stool beside him.

"20 past 8? I'm on time." She winked, punctuality had not been a strong suit of hers, well not when it concerned Carl King and their antics. "What do they say? Treat them mean, keep them keen."

Carl rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, enough for no one to hear. "Just keep me keen."

"What can I get you two then?" Chas asked as she appeared in front of the pair. She was tending the bar tonight because Victoria had been spending some time with Adam. Not that Chas minded too much.

"Can I have a pint, a white wine for the lady and a kiss from my fiancé." He winked making Charlie groan internally.

Whilst Carl and Charlie always publicly flirted, they, in reality had no right to. Carl was engaged to marry Chas Dingle, Charlie's aunt and had been for the past 7 months. They would be getting married in less than three months.

"She ain't no lady." Chas chuckled, smirking at her niece. Chas had learnt to deal with the Carl and Charlie situation and the only way to do that was ignore them, well as much as she could.

It was no secret that the pair had an eye for each other. They'd flirt openly and Chas hoped Charlie's school girl crush would fade eventually.

Meanwhile in the corner Edna Birch had been sat beside Rodney Blackstock.

"Look at them. They might as well call off the wedding now." Edna exclaimed, as a true Christian she refused to accept the situation every one else became accustom to.

"They're just friends. There's no harm in that." Rodney shrugged. But there was more harm than met the eye.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm currently very stuck on this fic and would love for any suggestions! You will be thanked, I love the concept of this story and would hate to see it discontinued. So please hit me up with some suggestions!**


End file.
